Noc Walpurgii
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Próba wariacji na temat "co dalej z Sherlockiem?" Pisane w afekcie. Wraz z przypływem weny i wolnego czasu przewiduję ciąg dalszy. Shizaya & Johnlock. Zostaje mi życzyć smacznego.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi zniknąć. Połowę sukcesu już udało mu się osiągnąć: oficjalnie był martwy. Miał jednak poważne problemy z ukryciem ciała. Ciało to bowiem należało do internetowego fenomenu, jedynego w historii detektywa doradczego, wielkiego oszusta, a jakby tego wszystkiego było mało – było zaskakująco żywe, jak na trupa. I tu się zaczynały schody… Zdołał ułożyć wiele scenariuszy, w których ukrywa zwłoki lub jakiegoś przeciętnego człowieka, zbyt późno dotarło jednak do niego, że może nadejść taki dzień, w którym to on sam będzie potrzebował kryjówki.

Nie. Kryjówka to zdecydowanie za mało. Potrzebował nowej skóry, nowej tożsamości, kogoś, kim mógłby się stać na najbliższe kilka miesięcy (tak konkretnie od 8 do 76, według jego kalkulacji)…

W tym momencie powinno paść „Nie był jednak głupi i jakiś plan już miał". Mowa tu jednak o Sherlocku, dlatego lepiej napisać „Był jednak geniuszem, i to geniuszem jakich mało, a tacy geniusze _zawsze_ posiadają plan. Dla nich nawet brak planu był planem doskonałym, zazwyczaj jednak plan mają. A plan byłego genialnego detektywa z Baker Street 221b, był tak banalny, że rzeczywiście wyglądało jakby nie miał go w ogóle".

Po pierwsze: media. Według nich był martwy, a ludzie byli niestety zbyt głupi, by kierować się własnymi wnioskami. Świat był tak zachwycony jego klęską i tragiczną śmiercią, że nawet gdyby zaczął biegać po Londynie z transparentem: „To ja, Sherlock, i mam się świetnie", wszyscy wzięliby go za sobowtóra, który znalazł sobie sposób na życie.

Po drugie: John Watson i pani Hudson. Chociaż oboje nie byli tego świadomi, wiele osób wciąż miało ich na oku. Mowa tu, oczywiście, o tych nieco mądrzejszych osobach, które nie dały się zwieść punktem pierwszym. Osoby te wychodziły z założenia, że jeśli przeżył, to będzie próbował się skontaktować albo z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, albo z kobietą, która zastępowała mu matkę. A gdyby to zrobił od razu byłoby widać, że jednak żyje. Sherlock rozwiązał ten problem nieco inaczej, albo raczej dokładnie tak jak zwykle. Wielokrotnie wytłumaczył już Johnowi, w jaki sposób udało mu się przeżyć i jak upozorował swoją śmierć, a wcześniej nawet napisał do niego smsa o treści chyba nawet całkiem osobistej („Głowa do góry, drogi Johnie! Wrócę, SH"). Sms w prawdzie nigdy nie został wysłany, a owe rozmowy rozbrzmiewały jedynie w głowie Sherlocka, to jednak w zupełności wystarczyło, by uciszyć jego wyrzuty sumienia, a brak wyrzutów sumienia był jego gwarancją na pozostanie „oficjalnie martwym". Dlatego właśnie, z punktu drugiego można by było wyodrębnić punkt trzeci:

Po trzecie: Sherlock Holmes. Ostatnimi czasy działo się z nim coś dziwnego i dotyczyło to właśnie doktora. Bał się, że zdradzi go sentyment, a to byłoby równoznaczne nie tylko z porażką, ale i z przyznaniem, że nie jest takim socjopatą, za jakiego się uważał.

Punkty 1-3 były jego planem podstawowym, na którym powoli zaczynał budować plan zasadniczy.

Plan zasadniczy opierał się w głównej mierze na sieci bezdomnych. Albo raczej na tym, który stał na drugim jej końcu. Sherlock doskonale wiedział, że z sieci korzysta ktoś jeszcze. Chociaż „korzystanie" to nie było dobre słowo. Sieć bowiem nie należała do detektywa, aczkolwiek właściciela miała. To właśnie ów „właściciel" stał po drugiej stronie, to on pociągał za sznurki, to on bardzo powoli otworzył przed Sherlockiem drzwi do swego informacyjnego królestwa i pozwolił mu się rozgościć. I to jego Sherlock poprosił o pomoc.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewał się, że dostanie ją tak szybko. Po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych u bezdomnych dotarła do niego walizka. Dobra walizka, ani za duża, ani za mała - w sam raz na tygodniową podróż w interesach. Była droga i wyglądała na porządną, jednak mimo wszelkich starań właściciela, nie dało się ukryć iż nadgryzł ją już nieco ząb czasu - kupiona kilka lat temu za ciężko zapracowane i jeszcze ciężej zaoszczędzone pieniądze. - Właściciel nie był bogaty, ale wiedział jak obchodzić się z pieniędzmi. W walizce znajdowało się kilka koszul, marynarka, bielizna, notebook, dwie pary spodni - konferencja, gościnne wykłady lub zwykła inspekcja. To była właśnie owa „skóra".

„Skóra" rozczarowała nieco Sherlocka, nie skomentował jej jednak, a przywdział z wdzięcznością. Darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda. Tym bardziej, że planu, jak już wspomniano, tak naprawdę nie miał. Wszystko postawił na jedną kartę, a dokładnej na jedno zdanie zapisane na zabrudzonym skrawku papieru, podsuniętym mu kilka lat temu przez bezdomnego.

_ „Wystarczy poprosić, Sherlock."_

Nic więcej. Jedno zdanie. A może raczej dużo więcej? Przez te kilka lat nie tylko używał sieci, ale i ją badał, mając zarazem świadomość, iż druga strona z wyraźnie wyczuwalną rozkoszą śledzi jego poczynania. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy „człowiek po drugiej stronie" to aby na pewno nie Moriarty, opcję tę szybko jednak wykluczył. Twórca sieci był dużo bardziej delikatny i na swój sposób intelektualnie zmysłowy. Ekscentryczny i wyrafinowany, nieprzewidywalny i honorowy, nieosiągalny i zarazem kojąco bliski. Chociaż było wiele zasadniczych różnic, Sherlock był świadomy, że gdzieś na świecie miał bratnią duszę.

Owa bratnia dusza włożyła w wewnętrzną kieszeń marynarki komórkę, która zaczęła dzwonić, gdy tylko detektyw skończył się ubierać. Napis „numer prywatny" wywołał grymas niezadowolenia na jego twarzy. Czy jego tymczasowy sojusznik doszedł do wniosku, że Holmes nie zdoła dowiedzieć się kim jest? A może po prostu, po raz kolejny, dyskretnie zapraszał go na próbę sił? „To drugie. Zdecydowanie to drugie" – pomyślał Sherlock i odebrał telefon.

- Bilet zarezerwowany na twoje nazwisko, lot Londyn-Madryt o 18.45 lub Londyn-Budapeszt o 19.15. Nie, w grę wchodzi tylko Londyn-Budapeszt. Stamtąd do Moskwy, gdzie wezmą mnie pod skrzydła twoi ludzie i wywiozą na Kamczatkę.

- Do Władywostoku – poprawił go ze śmiechem „człowiek po drugiej stronie", tym razem nie tylko sieci, ale i słuchawki. Nazwę miejscowości wymówił po rosyjsku, ze śladową ilością obcego akcentu. – Chcę cię mieć jak najbliżej, Sherlock – dodał, tym razem po angielsku.

- Aż tak mnie lubisz, Orihara-san?

- Ależ skąd! – roześmiał się ponownie jego rozmówca. – Ja cię uwielbiam. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mam pewność, że z nudów nie zaczniesz patrzeć mi na ręce.


	2. Chapter 2

- Śmiało, poczęstuj się – zachęcił go młody Japończyk.

Przystojny młody Japończyk. Dobrze wykształcony, zadbany, pewny siebie. Jednolicie czarne włosy i idealnie blada cera. Ubrany swobodnie, by nie przytłaczać rozmówcy. Ze skłonnością do dominacji… _Nie. Wróć_. Ze skłonnością do manifestowania swej całkowitej wyższości. I ten jego uśmiech, to spojrzenie… Drugi Moriarty. A do tego dobrze dobrana czarna bluzka, wymuskane paznokcie i noga założona na nogę. Gej? Możliwe. Na razie miał za mało danych by stwierdzić to jednoznacznie.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, na pokaz i sięgnął po małe cytrynowe ciasteczko. Małe cytrynowe ciasteczko w kształcie kwiatka. Jego kształt był równie idealny co posmak chemii jakie po sobie pozostawiało. Ciasteczko z puszki pełnej wielu innych obrzydliwie sztucznych ciasteczek, na której ciągle była cena. Mogło to oznaczać „_nie bój się mnie i moich ciasteczek, kupiłem je, więc nic do nich nie dodałem_", albo „_nie mam czasu na takie idiotyzmy, z resztą, kto by się babrał pieczeniem ciasteczek_", albo „_nie mam nikogo, kto piekłby dla mnie ciasteczka, więc wybacz, Sherlock, ale musimy radzić sobie sami_", albo… _Dość_. To nieistotne.

- Jak minęła podróż? – zapytał Orihara odwracając się w stronę swojego komputera.

- W porządku – bąknął detektyw, udając jednocześnie obrażonego i znudzonego.

W rzeczywistości był jednak całkowicie pochłonięty osobą słynnego informatora z Shinjuku. Jego sposobem bycia. Jego ekskluzywnym apartamentem. Ciekawe. Japończyk czuł się tu jak u siebie w domu, ale miejsce to w niczym nie sugerowało, że to właśnie on jest jego właścicielem. W nowocześnie urządzonym salonie nie było ani jednej osobistej rzeczy, nawet jednego zdjęcia, serwetki, wazonu z kwiatami… _Nic_. Bardziej jak hotelowy pokój niż prawdziwe mieszkanie. A więc jego „życie", to prawdziwe _życie_, duchowe, psychiczne, emocjonalne, toczyło się gdzie indziej. I łączył się z nim przez komputer. Przez monitor, którego jasne światło odbijało się w jego ciemnych oczach. Przez klawiaturę, w którą uderzał palcami z zawrotną prędkością.

Jego brwi drgnęły. Do tej pory Sherlock odniósł wrażenie, że Orihara sugeruje mu iż ma dużo pracy i musi przez jakiś czas zająć się sobą. Ale te brwi… To mogło oznaczać, że… A może by tak zagrać w otwarte karty?

- Orihara-san?

- Proszę, mów mi po prostu Izaya. Znamy się zbyt długo na takie formalności – prychnął, posyłając mu blady uśmiech. Udało mu się wychwycić jego spojrzenie, które John uwielbiał nazywać „przenikliwym", dlatego westchnął głęboko, zostawił na chwilę komputer i oznajmił bez żadnych ogródek: - We Władywostoku nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z moim planem. Wystarczająco źle, bym musiał cię tu ściągnąć w trybie natychmiastowym i bardzo awaryjnym. Dlatego nie mam jeszcze wszystkiego przygotowanego tutaj. Mogło być gorzej, ale dobrze też nie jest. Moje mieszkanie jest bezpieczne, więc zostaniesz w nim, dopóki nie skończę, a potem… Sprawdzasz mnie, tak? _Pff_! Do twarzy ci w tej tęczowej bluzie, wiesz?

- Skrzypce – odparł Sherlock. Wypowiedź Japończyka wywołała u niego szeroki wewnętrzny uśmiech, na twarzy nie drgnął mu jednak ani jeden mięsień.

- Słucham?

- Skoro mam tu zostać, musisz załatwić mi skrzypce – wyjaśnił, wywracając oczami, zupełnie jakby nie było nic bardziej oczywistego. Po chwili dodał jeszcze, znacznie łagodniej, może nawet trochę uprzejmiej i z lekkim uśmiechem: - Izaya-san.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya westchnął głęboko. Chociaż Sherlockiem był zafascynowany równie mocno, co niegdyś Moriarty, i wydawało mu się, że nic go już w nim nie zaskoczy, to odniósł wrażenie, iż właśnie odkrył obiekt do obserwacji niemal dorównujący jego znienawidzonej _bestii_. Gdy po trzech godzinach Celty przywiozła mu skrzypce (swoją drogą _bardzo_ drogie i profesjonalne, czego ten rzekomo _genialny_ detektyw chyba nawet nie zauważył), Brytyjczyk chwycił je i zaczął rzępolić z takim zapamiętaniem, że zupełnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Chociaż informator próbował zagadnąć go, co uważa o jego dostawcy, z którego był do tej pory niezwykle dumny, Holmes nawet na niego nie spojrzał._ Bezczelny!_ Odebrał mu całą radość z posiadania na posyłki słynnego Bezgłowego Jeźdźca…

Nie odrywając oczu od wyświetlacza telefonu przeskoczył nad kałużą. Owszem, powiedział Sherlockowi, że jest _źle_. Nie wspomniał mu jednak o tym, że w Rosji na jego trop wpadła Adler. Nie powiedział mu też, że Adler była obserwowana przez ludzi Moriarty'ego. No i nie powiedział mu ani słowa o tym, że Moriarty proponował współpracę nie tylko jemu, ale i Yakuzie. Jasną stroną tej sytuacji było to, że urocza Irene po raz kolejny okazała się niewystarczająco błyskotliwa, a Shiki kategorycznie stwierdził, że na jego terenie jest już jeden psychopata i więcej mu nie trzeba. Problemem było to, co zostało z Kolorowych Gangów z Ikebukuro. Izaya nie był specjalnie zaskoczony faktem, że ci z nich, którzy uniknęli więzienia, uparcie poszukiwali nowego lidera. Brunet bał się pomyśleć, co może się stać, jeśli Jim wyciągnie do nich pomocną dłoń… A raczej, to, co z jego pomocnej dłoni zostało.

W sumie nie spodziewał się po młodym Ryuugamine takiej inwencji twórczej. Co tu dużo mówić, chłopak wyrobił się do tego stopnia, że informator poważnie zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien się go czasem pozbyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, fakt, że było ich dwóch działał mocno na ich korzyść. Ciekawe, czy Sherlock domyślał się, że liderem Dollarsów nie jest jedna osoba…

Orihara zerknął na swój telefon i odczytał najnowszą wiadomość:

_Tanaka Tarou: Nie idź tam. Coś mi się nie zgadza._

Odpisał mu: „_Nie możemy dłużej zwlekać. W każdej chwili może być za późno._" po czym prychnął, widząc, jak sztywny zrobił się przez całą tą sytuację. Chwilę potem dostał odpowiedź:

_Tanaka Tarou: Wracaj! Już jest za późno! Natychmiast wracaj!_

- _Już_ jest za późno – westchnął brunet i schował telefon do kieszeni.

Zapyziały zaułek, w którym miał się spotkać z pięcioma „liderami kolorowych niedobitków", znajdował się nieopodal magazynów handlowych. Mikado w prawdzie proponował, że zaangażuje w to Dollarsów, ale Izaya mu odmówił. Chociaż cały ich gang siedział w tym wszystkim po uszy, to niewiele osób domyślało się o co tak naprawdę chodzi i szczerze mówiąc informator wolał, by tak pozostało. Rozgłos był jak najbardziej niepożądany. Ludzie Moriarty'ego posiadali niezwykle skuteczne środki _perswazji_, a na informacjach, które teraz posiadał, z pewnością bardzo by im zależało. Odetchnął głęboko i przesycone benzyną powietrze omyło mu płuca. Przywdział na twarz swój bezczelny uśmiech i wszedł do jednego z magazynów.

- Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Orihara-san – dobiegło go z osłoniętego przez gęsty cień drugiego końca budynku.

- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to wam jakoś _wynagrodzić_ – zaśmiał się informator.

- W to nie wątpię – odparł mu tym razem inny głos. – Niestety, doszło do pewnych zmian w naszej umowie.

- Och, _doprawdy_? – zakpił Izaya. Robienie dobrej miny do złej gry wychodziło mu perfekcyjnie. Czuł kropelki zimnego potu na karku, a jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do rękojeści noża sprężynowego.

- Jest nam bardzo przykro, Orihara-san. Ktoś złożył nam lepszą ofertę.


	4. Chapter 4

Dlaczego…? Dlaczego? Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego? Gdy tylko wyczuł zapach tej gnidy w okolicy Ikebukuro pożegnał się z Tomem i pobiegł wiedziony instynktem. Dlaczego wrócił? Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego nie wcześniej? Dlaczego trzymał go teraz w ramionach…?

Do magazynu wbiegł z zamiarem pozbycia się informatora raz na zawsze. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś się nie zgadza. Objął wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Przy samym wejściu leżało kilka osób, głównie mężczyzn i to dość masywnych, z głębokimi ranami po cięciach nożem. Głębiej było jeszcze kilku, którzy zawzięcie wymachiwali kijami i łomami, wykrzykując przy tym co chwilę zlepki bezsensownych słów, między którymi co chwilę przewijało się jedno nazwisko:

-Moriarty…!

Wszyscy mieli na sobie coś czerwonego.

Heiwajima szybko dostrzegł czarną kurtkę z futerkiem i niemal równie szybko poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Nawet przez chwilę nie miał wątpliwości, co zaszło. Po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, co powinien zrobić, albo raczej: kogo trzeba było w tej sytuacji sprzątnąć. Cóż… mógł powiedzieć tysiące złych rzeczy o informatorze z Shinjuku i znaleźć tyleż samo powodów, by w końcu go zabić. Miał jednak pewność, że nie mógł współpracować z Moriartym. Nie mógł. Był psychiczny, okrutny i bezczelny. Ale w tym jego szaleństwie była metoda, była jakaś popaprana logika, był jakiś poziom, do którego nigdy by się nie zniżył. No i kochał ludzi. Im byli ciekawsi tym bardziej ich kochał. Im więcej rozrywki mogli mu zapewnić, tym bardziej chciał by jak najdłużej żyli. Moriarty był inny, dla niego śmierć była zwieńczeniem „rozrywki". Absolutnie nie było takiej opcji żeby ta dwójka mogła stać po tej samej stronie. Mogli się sobą nawzajem uprzejmie interesować, ale współpraca doprowadziłaby do wzajemnej destrukcji.

Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego, gdy odzyskał panowanie nad swoją furią, podnosił z ziemi nieprzytomnego bruneta. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie powinien zadzwonić po karetkę albo policję, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć sterty „czerwonych" niezbyt żywych ludzi.

Zebrał w sobie resztki swoich nadludzkich sił i pobiegł w stronę najbliższego szpitala. Na szczęście nikt nie okazał się na tyle pomysłowy, by zatrzymać zakrwawionego blondyna w stroju barmana z równie zakrwawionym brunetem na rękach. Dzięki temu bez większych problemów udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce.

Jego pojawienie się wywołało niemałe zamieszanie. Oczywiście najpierw zapadła śmiertelna cisza. Dziesiątki oczu, należących do lekarzy, pielęgniarek i pacjentów, utkwione były w nim i w tym, co zostało z informatora z Shinjuku. Najpierw postanowił cierpliwie poczekać, aż ktoś raczy go „obsłużyć", ale gdy zauważył strużkę śliny cieknącą z rozdziawionych ust zszokowanej staruszki, nie wytrzymał i ryknął:

- Pomoże mi ktoś wreszcie, do cholery?

Reakcja była błyskawiczna. Izaya został przeniesiony na salę operacyjną, a samym Shizuo zajęła się sympatyczna pielęgniarka w średnim wieku, która okazała się na tyle domyślna, by nie zadawać żadnych pytań. W ramach wdzięczności blondyn postanowił na nią nie powarkiwać, tylko posłusznie znosić wszystkie jej zabiegi. Dużymi czarnymi oczami wypatrywała na jego ciele kolejnych okaleczeń, z których na szczęście żadne nie nadawało się do zszywania. Na szczęście nie dlatego, że blondyn nie lubił być zszywany, ale dlatego, że tłumaczenie kobiecie, iż nie jest mu potrzebne znieczulenie bezsensownie zakłóciłoby tę cudowną ciszę. Nie odezwali się do siebie nawet wtedy, gdy zaprowadziła go na korytarz dwa piętra wyżej i posadziła naprzeciwko przeszklonej ściany. Wnętrze pomieszczenia było przesłonięte zielonkawym parawanem, nie zapytał się jednak, co jest w środku.

To było pocieszające. Skoro kazała mu czekać, to stan tej gnidy musiał być całkiem niezły i lekarze już kończyli go naprawiać. Pocieszające? Cholera! Mógł go tam zostawić i dać mu zdechnąć, ale… No właśnie. Ale. Dlaczego ludzie Moriarty'ego chcieli zabić informatora? Czy miało to coś wspólnego z jego siecią przestępczą? A może raczej było to związane z…

Trzech chirurgów wyszło z sali, a pielęgniarka odsłoniła parawan, dzięki czemu Shizuo mógł zajrzeć do środka. Jeden z lekarzy podszedł do blondyna, który spojrzeniem dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na rozmowy.

- Stan pana przyjaciela… - przerwało mu głuche warknięcie. – Znajomego? Cóż, tego człowieka, którego pan przyniósł, jest zaskakująco dobry. Miał tylko złamaną rękę i skręconą kostkę. Ma też poobijane żebra i głowę, ale na szczęście to nic poważnego. Dostał silne leki przeciwbólowe i jest przytomny. Jeśli chce pan do niego wejść… Nie musi pan, oczywiście, jeśli pan nie chce…

- Zapłacił wam już? – przerwał mu Shizuo.

- Słucham? Co ma pan na myśli? – zapytał zbity z tropu mężczyzna.

- Więc wam zapłaci. W najlepszym wypadku. Za milczenie. Może też was szantażować. Róbcie, co wam każe. Niedługo może być…

- Należycie do Dollarsów? – wyszeptał lekarz, nachylając się nad blondynem. W momencie, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, wszystko stało się jasne. Mięśnie mimiczne drgnęły na twarzy chirurga. Wyprostował się i odszedł. Żadnych zbędnych pytań. Dla niego wszystko było już jasne. A przynajmniej na tyle jasne, by Heiwajima miał pewność, iż jego śmiertelny wróg trafił w dobre ręce.

1


End file.
